Something About This Girl
by theresagapinmymind
Summary: Every Ones Human. Edward Starts His first day at Forks High and after six hours has an obbsession with the beautiful girl in his first class. Will he get the nerve to ask her out? Would she accept?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight. Sadly Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Everyone's Human In this story to so yeah. This isn't a one-shot but I'm only going to make this a short story since its my first.**

Edward POV

I couldn't stop staring at her. Isabella Marie Swan. It was my first day at Forks High school and by the end of the day I had already found out the basics of this girl. I had stalked her at any chance I got. Six hours of school and I already knew her full name, her age, where she had previously lived before she moved here 3 months ago and how her parents were divorced. I just saw her in my first lesson and I'm embarrassed to say that I'm obsessed. Obsessed with her long wavy mahogany hair and her mesmerizing chocolate eyes. I'm a stalker, a perv maybe. But the truth is I really don't care.

" Oii EDWARD!" Alice screamed banging her fist on the door of my car. Yes. I had started a new school and obviously so had my sister. And she was annoyed but I didn't know why. Then I realised that I was sitting in the car with the locks down. It was the end of the day and she was pissed that she was having to stand there in the cold while I daydreamed about god knows what. To her at least.

"Oh sorry Alice," I said as I let her in the car, "I was concentrating on something else, didn't hear you."

"Well obviously. Look I know you were daydreaming about Isabella again but try to stay connected to the real world too. It not just..." she trailed of, rambling so she could get it all out. Wait though. Did she just say she knew I was thinking about Bella?

"Why would I be daydreaming about her when I don't even know her? I saw her once Alice."

"Edward, you've been staring at her all day, I did notice, I'm not blind. And I heard you questioning people about her, you were just to oblivious to notice that half the time I was standing right next to you!"

"Oh. Well that's embarrassing." I said. All though I really didn't care, I was still focussing on Bella.

"You bet it is." Alice replied.

As I drove us home we were silent, I was thinking about Bella, Alice was probably thinking about Miu Miu or Chanel.

"It's Bella" I stated.

"What's Bella?"

"She likes to be called Bella, not Isabella, you stated her as Isabella earlier." I reminded her.

"Stalkerrrrr." she muttered under her breath, obviously thinking I couldn't hear, that obviously wasn't the case.

"Shusshh you little elf!" That was my lamest come-back ever. I was to preoccupied with Bella and her soft candy-pink lips…

"That Edward, was your LAMEST come-back EVER." Alice laughed speaking my exact thoughts.

"Does it look like I care?"

"No, probably because your thinking about _Bella_ again."

I gave her a death glare, it was our first day of school and she was already teasing me about girls. Well one girl actually. She was speaking to me like I'd had a crush o her for months and I still hadn't made a move or something. That obviously wasn't the case though was it? I'd only known her 5 and a half hours, not even a day.

We arrived outside our new house that we had moved into when had relocated to Forks a week ago. We didn't start school until a week after because Esme (my mother) wanted us to settle into the house first and help her decorate. To some that might actually seem heaven. No school for a week. But in fact it was horrible, Alice was so picky about EVERYTHING and Esme wanted it perfect. So I was sat there a lot of the time helping them decide which _SHADE OF WHITE _would be better for the walls and kitchen tiles. It. Was. Torture.

But the thing is I was under even more torture now because, One: I couldn't stop thinking about the brown eyed beauty that was Bella. Two: I didn't know _why_ I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. And Three: Because Esme was busy and Emmet and Carlisle (my brother and father) were _helping_ Esme , _I_ had to help Alice pick out carpet for her room since that was the only room we hadn't finished yet. Alice was picky and wanted carpet instead of wood floors.

Well annoyance three was out of the way. Alice had her damn fancy cream carpet. But why was I obsessed with Bella? I had only known her for 5 hours, 6 maybe. And I didn't actually KNOW her, I hadn't even said hello, not even hi. All I knew is that I wanted to find out more about her. And not from other people, I wanted her to tell me things, partly cause I didn't want to stalk her, mainly because I wanted to be her friend. Because I so desperately wanted to be around her. I had confided in myself a ton of feelings already, like I had known the goddess of a girl for months.

I sat in the middle of my bed, cross-legged on the soft new sheets, I thought about how Bella looked, even though I knew that wasn't what mattered most, I still thought she was beautiful,, and I couldn't stop my imagination.

Her face was so interesting. How one brow was a few millimetres higher than the other, how she was so pale yet had a lovely glow to her cheeks and how she unusually ran her fingers through her hair a lot. I had seen her do this many times today, maybe this wasn't usual, you couldn't know someone completely within one short period of time.

All these imperfections were what made her so interesting. What made me dream her about her that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**As always I don't own Twilight. And I don't own the Tweenies either even though that has nothing to do with it. However I wish I was genius enough to own both.**

Bella POV

I woke up in the morning feeling horrible. Groggy and tired. I had the worst dark circles under my eyes and my irises were basically black. That was something weird about me, usually my irises were a chocolate brown, but when I was moody or tired they got darker until they almost looked black. That was the case today. Obviously.

I figured I couldn't go into school like this so I went searching around for my concealer which I hardly ever used. Oh Yay. Today of all days I couldn't find my damn concealer. What was I going to do now. I hated when people commented on how I looked. Whether it was bad or good or just stating a fact. When it was bad I obviously felt insulted and when it was a compliment I blushed bright red. Very Embarrassing.

I figured I'd just try to ignore any comments and so I got dressed. I put on a blue blouse and pulled on some black skinny's and _Vans. _I picked up my bag and headed out the door, I figured I'd walk to school since I was tired and didn't want to get even moodier by the sound of my stupid truck. Along with the fact that I need a little energy.

Edward POV

And so I got up in the morning. I actually had a surprisingly good sleep. For me at least. Usually I got 10 minutes of sleep, I think I got about 3 hours, which is actually bloody amazing. I threw on a long-sleeved button up black shirt and pushed up the sleeves to my elbows. I then put on some random trousers and threw on some trainers.

I didn't bother with breakfast properly, instead I just grabbed an apple and walked out the door.

I got in the car by myself, Alice and Emmet were still sleeping and I couldn't be bothered to wait even though I knew I was going to be early. They could just go take Alice's Porsche or Emmet's Jeep.

I was driving down past a bunch of houses on the way to school when I saw _her._ She was walking to school. Why? It wasn't a long drive to school but walking took quite a long time and it was wet outside like most days. I was going to stop and offer her a ride but I decided against it. She didn't even know me, it would be pretty stupid of me. So just as I was about to speed up I squeaked right to a stop. She fell! Oh shit! Well damn me for forgetting she was clumsy. I didn't care if she didn't know me, I could already see the scratches all over her forearm and elbows.

" Hey are you alright!" I called as I ran over to her, leaving my car door open.

I helped her up. "Urrmmm….yeah. I'm fine. Happens all the time. Thanks." she put up her hand as a thank you and started to limp away. Well I was settling for that. I stopped her.

"Where are you going, I'll give you a ride, you go to Forks High don't you?" I knew she did, she couldn't lie to me.

" Well….err….yeah. I guess. But I don't know you, I'm not going to get in the car with you and then find out you're a paedophile who's going to rape me. So I'd rather go on my own thank you very much."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't introduce myself then." I could see her raising a brow, she obviously hoped she wouldn't have to stand here while she was basically wobbling on her knees. "I'm Edward Cullen. I'm new at the school, started yesterday. Oh, and I think I can safely say I'm not going to rape you." I winked at her. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Oh. Well I'm Bella then. Umm…Bella Swan. Anyway I really shouldn't bother you, I'll just walk."

" Look at yourself. You're wobbling on your knees and your arms are scratched within an inch of your life. And it's a whole other mile to school. You'll probably end up passing out on the pavement. And if you don't mind me saying, I know no-one, I can get to know somebody so I don't look like a loner between classes."

"Well… err, OK then. Thanks." She smiled tentatively at me. I liked that.

We both got back into the car, and I started down the road again.

"Wow." She said.

"What?" I replied

"Your car. It makes mine look like a piece of rust, although it probably is."

"Huh?" I didn't think my car was THAT amazing. "What car do you have?"

"Urmmm….a Chevy? I think. I'm not that good with car knowledge. It's a faded red, rusty pickup truck. "

"Sounds like it could rip my car to bits"

"mmm…" I guess she didn't have an answer to that, this wasn't much of a conversation.

She sat there staring out the window, and from the corner of my eye I swear I saw her grinning. Why?

**Bella POV**

Dammnn. He. Was. Sexy. I felt like complete shit sitting next to him since today obviously wasn't one of my best days, but I couldn't help grinning. Just my luck that I would end up sitting in a car with one of the most sexiest men on earth. He made Gerard Way look like nothing. And Gerard Way _was_ something.

Although this was one of the most awkward moments ever, I was extremely happy. Extremely happy. He said he was new? Was he single? I wasn't one who usually cared about these kind of things and I had barely any dating history because most guys I knew were good friends but when you dated them they treated you like shit. But this guy seemed like more than a pretty face. I would find out.

"So, ummm…..You have any siblings?" I asked, trying to start out a regular conversation, not getting to intimate.

"Yeah. A brother and a sister. My sister Alice is in your Spanish class I think." he stated.

"Ohh umm Alice? The one with the spiky black hair?" The cute little pixie girl. That was my first thought of her. She looked so child-like yet so mature.

"Yeah." he said. His voice was so smooth. Velvet like. One word and he could probably have me on my knees if he wanted to.

I suddenly realised we were sitting in the parking lot. How long were we sitting here. "Oh, I better get going then, thanks for the ride."

"Your knee OK? Sure you don't need any help?" He was so sincere.

"No no I'm fine, but thanks." I smiled at him and opened the door, as I tried to get out I fell out. Crap. Even more embarrassing.

He quickly got out the car and ran over to my side to help me up. He grabbed my hand and I sighed in contentment.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Yep. Pretty sure you don't nee help now." I knew he was joking so I just grinned and let him help me up off the ground. I purposely stumbled forward and fell against his chest. We stayed like that for a few seconds before he straightened me up back into a regular posture. I was frowning mentally.

I found it so amazing how since I was naturally clumsy I could just pull off be more clumsy when I wanted too. I no-one would be the wiser. I laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm probably just still dazed." I grinned at him and he smiled back at me with this EXTEMELY sexy crooked smile. I almost choked at how beautiful he was.

"Well we better get going now, other wise we'll be late for class." He motioned to the almost empty car park.

"Oh you're right, what lesson do you have first? I have French." French. Was. A. Bore. It was the most awful subject. Mike Newton sat down next to me every lesson and he pissed me off. Every lesson he would ask me out and make pathetic sexy faces at me. Every lesson I told him no. He was a jerk.

"Oh I have French too!" he seemed happy about that. I was happy about that too.

"Well then we better get going."

We walked to class and he took a seat right at the back of the class, surprisingly the class was only half full. I went to go sit next to him. We talked a bit while waiting for the rest of the class to come. Mike Newton finally came in and when he saw me with Edward his face turned sour like a little boy who's mother refused to buy him the new Spiderman game. My face lifted and I continued to talk to Edward till class started.

"Right class," Mr Jacobs said "I have already got some work for you to do written on the board so you can do that up and if you finish early you may talk this lesson. Quietly."

He said that every lesson but the work was always so hard that nobody ever got a chance to speak, and he knew that.

I began on my work and damn was it hard. I didn't understand much of it and we had to answer in French so it was even worse. After 20 minutes I looked over my shoulder at Edward and he was sitting there twiddling with his thumbs. I looked at his work and he was done. Holy crap. Nobody EVER finished. I t had only been half the lesson. Dam this boy was smart. My jaw drooped and my eyes popped wide.

"Are you OK?" He asked me.

I quickly recomposed my face and answered. "Nobody EVER finishes." I whispered. "How do you understand any of that?"

"I speak French. " he said simply.

"Oh. Wow."

"Do you need some help?" he offered, he could see I was struggling.

"Umm…yeah. If you don't mind."

"Not at all."

He explained everything to me without actually giving me the answers and surprisingly I finished in another 10 minutes. He was way better than the teacher because the teacher just gave us work and said to look in our non existence books if we needed help. I was pretty sure the teacher couldn't even speak French. All he ever said was n "Au Revoir" at the end of class in a really bad French accent that he put on.

When Edward had finished helping me I noticed that his chair was an inch away from mine and that his arm was also only an inch away as we had subconsciously moved closer while he explained to me. Although I knew we both noticed, neither of us moved, I definitely wasn't going to move and he didn't either so I was happy to stay like that. Very Happy.

The rest of the day went great, I found that Edward was in almost all if my classes except for my Geography class.


End file.
